russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 enters the primetime fantaserye battle with its first fantasy series about the mermaid
PHILIPPINES, JANUARY 7, 2014 - As the primetime block composed of drama and fantasy series, IBC-13 will attempt to change the landscape of Philippine programming with its first fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland premiere last night. The fantasy series, which airs weeknights at 7:45pm after Express Balita, starring the teen actress Janella Salvador in her first title role, along with the powerhouse cast which includes Marlo Mortel, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos with Kat Alano as Calissa. At fights glance, Janella in Wonderland is produced by IBC-13, will affect the new weeknight programming to join the fantaserye race and could be as the Pinoy mermaid because of the series will focus about mermaids and sea creatures. The fantasy series is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. IBC-13 appears bend on giving ABS-CBN and GMA serious competition for adviertisers. It posed a high 31.1% rating nationwide compared to their fantaseryes battled are Honesto (29.0%) and Adarna (12.0%), based on Kantar Media/TNS and landing in the top 25 programs for the day nationwide in the Kantar ratings (with IBC-13 programs on the list aside from PBA on Saturday and Sunday, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. on Saturday nights, Born to be a Superstar on Sunday and Express Balita on weeknights), the series premiere has drummed up interest from viewers, gaining some of the thunder from ABS-CBN's family drama-fantasy Honesto and GMA's fantasy drama Adarna. How IBC-13 intends to keep up its pace by fielding young lead talents is in itself a show worth watching out for. IBC-13 used to enjoy the top view among the five television stations until the EDSA Revolution in 1986. It suffered numerous problems, including labor unrest, since then prompting the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) to prepare its eventual privatization. But in 1996. the station's climed from fifth to the third place in the rankings among the five VHF (Very High Frequency) stations at the same point. 'IBC-13 Schedule (1977 to present)' April 10, 1977 (Sends All The Best/Happy Easter to All!) :Easter Sunday :10:00 - Sinabuhing Sugbu-Anon :11:00 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Story :12:00 - Lucky 13 (Ronald Remy with Connie Angeles) :Primetime :05:00 - Cooking It Up With Nora (Nora Daza) :06:00 - The Wild Wild West :07:00 - Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely (Fidela Magpayo-Reyes) :08:00 - Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino (Joe Quirino) :10:30 - The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry October 28, 1977 (Friday) :11:00 - Information (educational) :11:30 - Chance sa Mga Bagong Artista (variety) :12:00 - Good Afternoon Po... Guguluhin Namin Kayo... Salamat Po (variety) :01:00 - Cine Pinoy (Tagalog movie: Hahamikin ang Lahat) :03:00 - Showcase (movie: Call Me Mister) :05:00 - Cartoons on Camera :06:00 - Dito Na Tayong Lahat (musical/variety) :07:00 - Newsday (news) February 18, 1978 :Saturday :11:30 - Information :12:00 - Funfare :01:00 - Cine Pinoy :03:00 - Showcase :05:00 - Cartoons :05:30 - Popeye :06:00 - The Gallant Men :07:00 - Paligsahan sa Awit :08:00 - Kung Fu :09:00 - NBA :11:00 - Movie Time March 6, 1988 :Sunday :07:00 - All for Jesus Happening :08:00 - Jimmy Swaggart :09:00 - Beautiful Sunday :09:30 - Funfare :10:30 - Jaged Guru :11:00 - Sunday Special Iba Ito! :01:00 - VH-1 :02:00 - Export Made in the Philippines :03:00 - Sunday Showcase :05:00 - Terrytoons :05:30 - Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran :06:30 - Hapi House :07:30 - Sunday Night Special :09:00 - Eh, Kasi Babae :10:30 - On the Road :11:00 - Ringside at Elorde :12:00 - Midnight Prayer August 12, 1989 :10:00 - Pre-school Series :11:00 - Regal Family :12:00 - Balita sa Tanghali :01:00 - Movie Trailers :01:30 - Drama Series :02:00 - Pinilakang Tabing :04:00 - Info :05:00 - Care Bears :05:30 - Balita sa IBC :06:00 - Campus Break :07:00 - T.O.D.A.S. :08:00 - Loveliness :09:30 - Pubhouse :10:30 - All-Star Wrestling :11:30 - Balita Huling Ulat June 3-9, 2000 :Saturday :04:00 - NBA :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - 1999 World Pool Masters :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - Express Balita :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); NBA Jam (Thursday) :07:30 - NBA (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); Super Bouts (Tuesday) :10:00 - Blow By Blow (Wednesday); NBA Action (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - ATP Tennis Magazine (Tuesday); PBA Moments (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); PBA Moments (Tuesday-Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) June 24-30, 2000 :Saturday :04:00 - NBA :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - Express Balita :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); 1999 World Pool Masters (Tuesday); NBA (Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday) :09:00 - NBA (Monday); Super Bouts (Tuesday); Subic Bay (Thursday) :10:00 - Blow By Blow (Wednesday); NBA Action (Thursday) :10:30 - ATP Tennis Magazine (Thursday); PBA Moments (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); PBA Moments (Tuesday-Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) July 15-21, 2000 :Saturday :04:00 - NBA :06:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :07:00 - Viva Premiere Night :09:00 - Kagat ng Dilim :10:00 - ATP Tour Highlights :11:00 - Asian PGA Tour :Sunday :03:30 - Milo Sporting World :04:00 - PBA :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - Express Balita :12:00 - Sinemaks :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Gogo's Adventure with English :04:30 - Express Balita :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - PBA Moments (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :06:00 - May Bukas Pa (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :07:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); World Pool Championships (Tuesday and Thursday) :08:00 - DMZ-TV (Tuesday) :09:00 - World Pool Championships (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Subic Bay (Thursday) :10:00 - Blow By Blow (Wednesday); NBA Action (Thursday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday); PBA Moments (Thursday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); PBA Moments (Tuesday-Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) January 2001 :Saturday :04:30 - Auto Review :05:00 - H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid :06:00 - Viva Premiere Night :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Kagat sa Dilim :10:00 - Gags Must Be Crazy :11:00 - Night Lines :Sunday :10:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10:30 - Hapi Kung Healthy :11:00 - A Taste of Life :12:00 - Tukaan :01:00 - Ating Alamin :02:00 - 89 DMZ simulcast :03:30 - Milo Sporting World :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - In His Steps :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Kangazoo Club :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:00 - Akazukin Chacha (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :05:30 - NBA Series (Monday and Tuesday); NBA Game of the Week (Thurs) :06:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday and Tuesday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :07:00 - Blow By Blow (Monday); DMZ TV (LIVE) (Tuesday) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09:00 - Viva Proudly Presents (Monday); Now Showing (Tuesday); Thursday Night at the Movies (Thursday) :10:00 - Subic Bay (Wednesday); Kabayo, Karera, Karerista (Friday) :10:30 - Super Bouts (Monday) :11:00 - Ronda Trese (LIVE) :11:30 - Good Take (Monday); Amerika Atbp. (Tuesday); Citizens’ Patrol (Wednesday); PBA Moments (Thursday); Last Fool Show (Friday) :IBC: Pinoy Ang Dating! :Express Balita (Monday to Friday 4:30 pm) :Snooky Serna-Go and Anne Marie Soriano :Ronda Trese (Monday to Friday 11:00 pm) :Elmer Mercado and Ida Marie Castro :IBC Headliners (Monday to Sunday) :Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Grace Choa, Neil Santos III and Manuel Llige :Good Take (Monday 11:30 pm) :Chin-Chin Gutierrez :DMZ-TV (Tuesday 7:00 pm; simulcast over 89 DMZ) :Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil, with Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco :Last Fool Show (Friday 11:30 pm) :Jun Urbano and Gary Lising with Giselle Sanchez :Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sunday 10:00 am) :Maxene Magalona with JV the puppet :Hapi Kung Healthy (Sunday 10:30 am) :Manilyn Reynes with Jeff Arcilla, Arlene Tolibas and Lou Veloso :A Taste of Life (Sunday 11:00 am) :Heny Sison :Alas Suerte (Monday to Friday 11:30 am) :The show, hosted by Nanette Inventor, gives a lot of prizes in cash and in kind. :Lunch Break (Monday to Friday 12:00 nn-1:30 pm/Saturday 12:00 nn - 2:30 pm) :Citizens' Patrol (talk show) (Wednesday 11:30 pm) :Doy Castillo, Gen. Arturo Anas, and Engr. Mateo :RADIO STATIONS :89 DMZ FM Manila (The Nation's #1 Danze Muzic Station) :DYBQ 981 Iloilo :DYJJ 1286 Roxas :DYRG 1250 Kalibo, Aklan May 2002 :Saturday :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Star for a Night :09:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:00 - Viva Box Office :Sunday :02:30 - Elorde Boxing Fights :03:30 - Viva Hot Hits :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :09:00 - Sinemaks :11:00 - Viva Hot Hits :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - Sesame Street :04:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :05:30 - Viva Music Channel :06:00 - Carita de Angel :06:30 - Akazukin Chacha :07:00 - Habang May Buhay (Monday, Wednesday and Friday); PBA (LIVE) (Tuesday and Thursday) :08:00 - Crayon Shin Chan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :08:30 - Cyborg Kurochan (Monday, Wednesday and Friday) :09:00 - The Weakest Link :10:00 - Natalia :10:30 - Por Un Beso :11:00 - IBC News Tonight :11:30 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Travel and Trade (Tuesday); People First (Wednesday); Good Take (Thursday); Ugnayang Pambansa (Friday) March 2004 :Saturday :06:00 - Opinyon at Desisyon :07:00 - Bitag :07:30 - 9-Ball Tirador :09:00 - Nina :10:00 - String of Hearts :11:00 - Iyo ang Katarungan :Sunday :06:00 - Home Shopping Network :07:00 - Japan Video Topics :08:00 - Pinoy Aksyon Hits :10:00 - In This Corner :11:00 - MTV Filler :11:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:30 - Retro TV :05:00 - Express Balita :06:00 - Game Channel :07:00 - Serbis on the Go (Monday); DMZ TV (Tuesday); Linawin Natin (Wednesday); Global Family Series (Thursday); Lakbay TV (Friday) :07:30 - MTV Filler (Monday) :08:00 - NBA (Monday/Thursday); Entrepinoy (Tuesday); Global Family Series (Wednesday); CelebrityDATCom (Friday) :08:30 - Global Family Series (Tuesday) :09:00 - Entrepinoy (Friday) :09:30 - MTV Filler (Tuesday); Good Take (Friday) :10:00 - Travel (Tuesday); BYK 101 (Wednesday); MTV Filler (Thursday) :10:30 - IBC News Tonight :11:00 - Linawin Natin w/ Jarius Bondoc (Monday); Up Close and Personal with Marrisa del Mar (Tuesday); Breaking Barriers (Wednesday); Opinyon at Desisyon (Thursday); The Working President (Friday) :I (red for sports) :NBA :BYK 101 :Sagupaan :Auto Review :9-Ball Tirador :Tukaan :In This Corner :B (green for entertainment) :It's Chowtime! :Retro TV :Game Channel :CelebrityDATCom :Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week :Pinoy Aksyon Hits :C (blue for news and public affairs) :Express Balita :IBC News Tonight :IBC Headliners :Entrepinoy :Good Take :Travel and Trade :Serbis on the Go :Linawin Natin :Up Close and Personal :Breaking Barriers :Opinyon at Desisyon :The Working President :Bitag :Iyo ang Katarungan :Others :Lakbay TV :A Taste of Life August 24, 2013 :04:00 - 2013 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts :06:00 - DMZ-TV :07:00 - Clear Dream Match Primer :07:30 - Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James :09:45 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:30 - T.O.D.A.S. :11:30 - Express Balita Weekend :12:00 - Home Shopping Network March 15-21, 2014 :Saturday :09:00 - Y2K: Yes to Kids (since February 22) :09:30 - KapinoyLand :10:00 - NBA (live via satellite) :12:00 - APO Tanghali Na! :03:00 - Cooltura :03:30 - Spongebob Squrepants (since March 1) :04:00 - PBA (LIVE) :06:00 - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :07:00 - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :08:00 - Love Notes :09:00 - Maya Loves Sir Chief :09:45 - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 - Bitag :11:15 - ONE FC :12:15 - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :10:00 - NBA (live via satellite) :12:15 - Hey it's Fans Day! (since March 2) :03:00 - Friends 4Ever :04:00 - CelebrityDATCom :05:00 - PBA (LIVE) :07:00 - The Million Second Quiz :08:00 - Born to be a Superstar :09:00 - Dingdong n' Lani (since March 2) :10:00 - Sunday Sinemaks :12:00 - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :10:30 - Winx Club :11:00 - Hell's Kitchen (since February 3) :11:45 - TODAS Kids :12:30 - APO Tanghali Na! :02:30 - Anna Luna (since March 3) :03:15 - Gaya ng Dati (since March 3) :04:00 - Team Rescue 911 (Monday); Global Mission (Tuesday); Report Kay Boss! (Wednesday); Lingkod Bayan (Thursday); Makabayang Duktor (Friday) :04:30 - Spongebob Squrepants :05:00 - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :05:45 - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (since March 3) :06:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :07:45 - Janella in Wonderland :08:30 - Maghihintay Sa'yo :09:15 - Only Me and You (since March 10) :09:45 - Viva Box Office :11:30 - News Team 13 (LIVE) :12:00 - Linawin Natin (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Forum ni Randy (Wednesday); Snooky (Thursday); Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Friday)